1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel cell, and more particularly to a metal-air fuel cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates an electrical toy car 1 that includes a car body 11, a drive unit 13, and a conventional metal-air fuel cell 12 connected electrically to the drive unit 13 for supplying electric power thereto.
The conventional metal-air fuel cell 12 includes: a stack structure that constitutes a metal layer 121 serving as an anode, a gas-diffusion layer 122 serving a cathode, and an isolating layer 123 disposed between the metal layer 121 and the gas-diffusion layer 122; a cover film 124 for covering the stack structure, and a clamper 125 for clamping an assembly of the cover film 124 and the stack structure.
The fuel cell 12 must be disassembled to coat an electrolyte (not shown) over the isolating layer 123 prior to use, which is inconvenient. In addition, misoperation may cause a short circuit to occur between the gas-diffusion layer 122 and the metal layer 121. Furthermore, the amount of the electrolyte coated over the isolating layer 123 is very small, and the electric power produced by the fuel cell 12 is limited and cannot conform user's requirements.